


The Pink Marigold

by 2000syue



Series: The pink Marigolds [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, mainoc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2000syue/pseuds/2000syue
Summary: Yosuke uchiha, the first born son of sakura and sasuke, older brother of sarada uchiha, he was the spitting image of his mother, bright skin, pink shoulder length hair, bright green eyes. unlike his sister he doesn't have the sharingan, but alike his mother he had undeniable strength.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sarada & Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikadai & Nara Shikamaru & Temari, Uchiha Sarada & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto, iwabe/original male character(s)
Series: The pink Marigolds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050647
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Yosuke uchiha

* * *

The young boy groaned as the sunlight spilled in his room, wearily opening his light green eyes. A knock was heard before his mother came in his room 

> " _Time to wake up dear"_
> 
> _"mhm can i sleep for a little longer"_ yosuke said sluggishly throwing the bright green cover over his head

Sakura didn't take this lightly, perhaps a little intimidation? she smirked before frowning, slamming a fist in her hand 

> _" i am not going to ask you again boy, get up if you know what's best for you"_ she scolded 

with that yosuke made sure he shot up before he got smashed into little bits and pieces, even though he was strong he was afraid of his mother, he didn't even want to think about tsunade, her sensei. he shivered at the thought. 

sakura brightly smiled at her son, she loved that he was her spitting image, you could tell who his mother is just by looking at him. 

> _"glad to see that you're wide awake, now, you missed a week of academy, today you will go. Do your best and show them what you can do"_ she pecked him on the cheek before walking out of his room

Yosuke sighed, he was sure he was behind, it was embarrassing what if he didnt know the material? he forcefully shook his head, 'No! you are going to walk in there and be the best ninja you could possibly be, make your mother proud.' he heard his mom talk about how useless she was in her academy days, he told himself he wasn't going to be a deadweight, and he made sure of it.

* * *

Yosuke was walking with his sister sarada, she looked more like a uchiha than he did, she was probably a spitting image of their father sasuke, perhaps. its been so long since he last seen his father, he faintly remember him but he didn't know _of_ him. when he walks with his sister she was mostly quiet until spoken, she observed her surrounding possibly silently judging others in her head. whose to know, no one ever knows what's going on in that head of hers. yosuke on the other head sometimes felt as if another person is in his mind, waiting to escape and control him, as if he doesn't have a mind of his own. it felt almost, scary. as if he wasn't alone in his own body.

yosuke shrugged it off, it happened once every blue moon so he didn't pay attention. the siblings were almost at the academy, 

> _"so um sarada, how is the academy?"_ he asked her worriedly

sarada looked over at him making a hum before responding

> _"well for me i think academy is pretty easy"_ she paused before continuing as if she was thinking for a few seconds 
> 
> _"if you are worried about the academy, don't be. you're very smart and i'm sure you will become a powerful ninja, you have mom and naruto, oh and if you need me to help you i am always willing to" she_ smiled briefly before going back into her neutral face.

yosuke eyes widened, surprisingly, she always seemed cold to him so hearing her say that and smiling was shocking. he smiled gratefully mouthing 'thank you' to his little sister before looking off into the academy.

* * *

The two made their way into the classroom, yosuke hoping to be unnoticed, it was huge and had three rows of desks. he sighed before walking up the steps along with his sister and sliding in. To him thankfully everyone was doing their own thing to notice the new kid. a chubby girl with tanned skin, and long hair that looked like the auburn color walked up to the desk, munching on 'sour cream and onion' flavored chips. 

> _"Sarada is your brother you were talking about? he's very handsome and good looking"_ she gawked as her eye beamed. 

Yosuke blushed bashfully, he gotten plenty of complements but he couldn't stop himself from blushing as if flattered. he had accidental charm, he couldn't help it.

> _" yeah this is yosuke, please dont he's very awkward when it comes to girls, trust me"_ Sarada smirked teasily glancing at her brother offended face and gesture.
> 
> _"sarada! that's not true i so know how to talk to girls"_ he pouted crossing his arms
> 
> _" I bet you never been kissed by a girl"_ she teased once again making him annoyed
> 
> _"I HAVE, I HAVE BEEN KISSED BY A GIRL YOU- YOU JUST DON'T KNOW HER"_ he yelled, not knowing how loud he was. the class was silent, staring at the pinkies out burst. realizing what had happened he slammed his head down on his desk covering his face, the humiliation was horrifying, 

Yosuke blushed from embarrassment as he heard sarada quietly giggle, shino sensei cleared his throat recovering from what he had heard. this was going to be a long day.


	2. the beginning of the battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is here!! i just wanted to say thank you all for taking the time to read my fanfic i feel so excited because writing is my most favorite thing to do and when others read them it just makes me happy, oh and also it may be a little boring for a few chapters but it will be lead to the action, the romances and the relationships will be a slow burn for the storyline. longer and greater chapters are to come. feel free to ask questions and comment, love you all <3.

Academy went by slowly for yosuke, fortunately he saw his old friends, boruto and shikadai, made some new ones too, his name was denki, he wore glasses and was fairly shorter than him. yosuke thought that he was adorable but of course he didn't say that out loud. class lectures were boring he could doze off. 'this was stupid' he sighed leaning on his arm, he quickly glanced at sarada who was jotting down notes, she was clearly paying attention. he hated the written assessments, he hated listening to lectures, he hated taking notes, he hated anything that required sitting down doing nothing. 

what could he possibly do? skip class? his mom will demolish the house if she discovered he skipped, he quietly observed the students who were listening to shino-sensei. he was probably the only one who didn't know what was going on he would surely fail. envious of boruto uzumaki he would goof off, skip class, and not listen and still get a good score. his stomach felt like a pit 

> _"Yosuke uchiha, come down and answer this question for the class"_ Shino-sensei held out a black marker

great just when things could get worse, he now hated shino-sensei. he slowly got up and stumbled making his way to the white board, he thought he heard quiet giggles. standing in front of the board he took the opened marker and stood there for which felt an eternity. to him he felt as if the words were moving around on the board, he didn't understand what the question was asking him, he felt dizzy as if he could pass out. his hands unknowingly quickly wrote answers on the board. wiping the sweat on his brow he gave shino sensei back the marker.

> _"correct, you may go back to your seat"_ shino shared a sincere smile

yosuke smiled nervously walking back to his seat, even though he got the answer correct walking back felt like the walk of shame. he held down his head so he wouldn't see the expressions of his peers. sitting down he quickly put his head down. 'so much for being the best ninja you could be' he heard the voice say in his mind. 'yeah well shut up at least i got it right' he replied, 'i helped you actually if i didn't you would have looked like a fool' yosuke couldn't believe it, he was literally having an argument in his head, he was sure he was going crazy, and what could have helped him? he ignored the pending question, as soon as the academy was over he would surely ask his sister for her notes.

* * *

it was now lunch time, yosuke walked into the classroom with boruto, shikadai and denki.

> _"hey you guys! would you like to each lunch with us?'"_ boruto waved to the group of boys who appeared frightened 
> 
> _"We cant sorry gotta go"_ one of the boys said hurriedly as they quickly walked out of the room
> 
> _"what was that about"_ he whispered to denki until he saw a girl sit up from where she had been laying

'iwabe yuino right? the repeater'

> _"get out"_ she said looking away from the group
> 
> _"I don't understand why do we need to leave?"_ yosuke held his bento closely, he felt as if his palms were sweaty, why was he so scared?
> 
> _"because, idiot, you can see im using this room and you boys are bothering me"_
> 
> _"for one i am not an idiot and for two you do not own this room you flunky"_ he probably shouldn't of said that but it needed to be said, what was her problem
> 
> _"what was that?"_ she asked turning her head, where they could now see her face.
> 
> "nothing, so upper class huh? cool!" boruto smiled brightly yosuke rolled his eyes
> 
> _"i'm not your friend damned hokage's boy"_ she sneered

boruto looked down at his feet and clenched his fist

> _" it doesn't matter who my dad is"_

she jumped down from the bench and grabbed him by the collar, 

> _"i just don't like the idea of guys like you hanging around me, get lost and go hide in your fathers shadow"_ she threw him into the teachers bench causing a loud boom

Yosuke's fear evaporated when he saw her do that to boruto, 

> _"how dare you throw my friend like he's some ragdoll? what's wrong with you"_ yosuke didn't usually hit girls but he was ready to blast this chick through the wall, she may be good at ninjutsu and taijutsu but he was better. he was ready to wipe the floor with that pretty face of hers like a mop. he clenched his fist. and she knew it

she looked at him then started talking about how strength is the only thing that mattered in a ninja, he honestly didn't care what she had to say. 

> _"you think strength is bullying smaller kids and acting like you're above it all, that's not strength that's weakness, i will show you true strength and you will feel it, girly"_ he charged at iwabe but was quickly held back by denki 
> 
> _"You cant! i heard instructors talk about how she's was at the top in ninjutsu and maybe taijutsu"_ he said clutching my arm
> 
> _"i dont care someone needs to teach this chick a lesson"_
> 
> she smirked _"oh i see, interesting."_
> 
> _"what are you smiling at? agh denki!?"_ he said struggling to get out of denkis embrace
> 
> she shrugged her shoulders before leaning on a bench table _"You think you're stronger than me"_
> 
> _"of course i am woman!"_ he taunted 
> 
> _"fine lets settle this, lets battle in the arena and we will see whos strongest, alright?"_ she grinned 
> 
> _"Fine with me!"_ yosuke was furious how dare she question him with such disrespect, if he were a king he would have her beheaded immediately

academy was the worst

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter may be a little short but they will get longer and better. thanks for reading.


End file.
